The seed of my feelings
by InariRusherBoy
Summary: Es dificil decir adios cuando la persona que amas fallece, pero es más dificil cuando esa persona está viva.. Menciones de incesto.ONE-SHOT


Hey, tanto tiempo que no les escribía, la verdad he estado como loco con los examenes y trabajos finales, pero me queda solo la proxima semana y alfin seré libre WIIIIIIII, este fic es algo diferente a los demas que tengo,espero que les guste :)

_**InariRusherBoy**_

* * *

El cielo nublado parecía matizar perfectamente con la tristeza que se respiraba en el aire. Las campanas de la iglesia repicaban, provocándole escalofríos a cierto rubio que caminaba junto a su hijo, con la mirada gacha y los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. El recuerdo, tan fuerte como el primer día, de su primer amor, la madre de su hijo y la última mujer que había amado.

El adolescente de cabello oscuro y ojos color chocolate observaba a su padre en silencio mientras avanzaban por la entrada principal de la iglesia, su padre no había vuelto a ser el mismo luego de la muerte de su madre, de lo que hacía ya un año. El chico de dieciocho años podía ver más allá de la máscara que su padre solía usar todos los días, detrás de esa sonrisa forzada y esas miradas alegres. Él sabía la verdad, su padre se_ estaba derrumbando. _

Una noche, habían pasado solo dos meses desde la muerte de su madre, Jo, se despertó de golpe, con el sueño interrumpido decidió ir por un vaso de agua, de camino a la cocina se encontró con que la puerta de la habitación de su padre semi-abierta, asomó la mirada y lo que vio lo conmovió profundamente, su padre dormía cruzado en la cama, abrazado a un retrato de su madre y con restos de lágrimas en los ojos, incluso decía su nombre entre sueños, siempre con un tono triste.

Por alguna razón que, hasta el día de hoy ni el mismo comprendía, Logan se fijó en su padre, sus párpados cerrados que ocultaban esos dos orbes esmeralda, su rostro de facciones algo marcadas sus labios, su afilada barbilla…debía reconocer que su padre no tenía nada que envidiarle a un modelo de revista y aún era joven, acababa de cumplir los cuarenta y parecía de treinta.

Aquellos pensamientos lo hicieron alejarse lentamente y regresar a su cuarto, hace tiempo que sentía una fuerte atracción por los hombres, pero ese caso era diferente ¡Era su propio padre!, intentó olvidarlo y, cubierto completamente por las cobijas intentó dormirse.

El silencio absoluto, el ruido de alguna que otra respiración, el último repicar de las campanas y después la voz del sacerdote inunda la nave de la iglesia, voz que a Kendall le parece que rebota en todas las paredes y llega directamente a sus oídos, como un recordatorio ineludible de su dolor, ese es el único día donde puede abandonar la máscara que se cae poco a poco, demostrar su tristeza y llorar libremente, a pesar de que su hijo está a su lado, no le importa, es demasiado dolor reprimido, fingir que todo está bien muchas veces solo agrava el sufrimiento, porque una vez llegada la noche no hay nada que te proteja de la verdad o de la voz en tu mente, la voz de tu esposa, de la única mujer que has amado, la voz que te recuerda que no la volverás a ver nunca más.

La mano de su hijo sobre su hombro, un abrazo, el calor de aquellos brazos que ya eran los de un adulto, el sonido del latir del corazón que sonaba como una canción de cuna, mitigaba en parte el dolor, se sentía seguro entre aquellos brazos, como si la tristeza no fue capaz de atravesar esos muros de fraternidad.

Abandonar la iglesia, las palmeadas de hombro de sus amigos, las sonrisas cansadas. Regresar a la realidad parecía cada vez más duro, se sentía cansado, como si su fuerza desapareciera lentamente, un ápice cada día, ahogada por la tristeza y la soledad y quizás por lo que algunos llaman depresión.

Regresar a casa, la noche ya ha acaecido, un beso en la frente de su hijo a modo de despedida, entrar a su cuarto y enfrentarse a aquella cama, que lucía enorme, fría, vacía, llena de recuerdos y tan mezquina que no estaba dispuesta a permitirle revivirlos. Se quedó en ropa interior y se hundió bajo las cobijas, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada vio reflejarse en el techo de su habitación las imágenes de su amada, crueles jugarretas de su memoria, la primera vez que la oyó reír, la primera sonrisa, la calidez del primer abrazo, la dulce miel del primer beso…Tantos y tantos momentos, amontonados, desperdigados por el deteriorado suelo de su psique.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta, unos pasos sigilosos que se acercaban, la tenue luz de la luna le permitió divisar la silueta de su hijo, que también se encontraba solo en ropa interior, seguramente por el agobiante calor del verano. Su cuerpo ya no era el de un niño, su torso, su abdomen, sus piernas, todo había cambiado ahora ya no era su niño pequeño, sino un hombre hecho y derecho, que lo abandonaría pronto para comenzar su propia vida, estudiar, trabajar, encontrar una chica y formar una familia, planes donde él claramente no estaba incluido.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?—Preguntó Logan en un murmuro.

—Claro, ven—Contestó su padre dejándole un espacio en su cama.

El adolescente caminó con paso inseguro hasta el lecho, sintiendo como su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos, estaba entrando en la boca del lobo, sus emocione parecían estar a flor de piel, pero no le importaba, en ese momento necesitaba sentirse cerca de su padre.

Quedaron uno frente al otro, enfrentando sus miradas, Logan limpió suavemente con su mano los restos de lágrimas bajo los ojos de su padre. Kendall ni quiera se había percatado de la humedad de sus ojos.

—A ella no le gustaría verte así—Susurró el hijo sin quitar su mano del rostro del padre.

Kendall sintió que sus barreras se debilitaban, todas las falsas sonrisas, las risas fingidas, sintió que todo eso no era capaz de engañar a su hijo, a la sangre de su sangre.

—Yo también la extraño—Dijo Logan acariciando su barbilla.

Su padre no dijo nada, las lágrimas le habían cerrado la garganta. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y dejó que su tristeza escapara en ríos de lágrimas, temblores, sollozos quedos, todo cubierto, oculto por la seguridad del cuerpo de su hijo y la discreción de la noche.

Sabía que estaba mal, dejar que su hijo lo viera así, débil, agotado y llorando como un niño perdido, pero se sentía demasiado bien liberarse de todo ese dolor, sentir que el calor de otra persona te rodea y te comprende, en un mundo donde no importa nada más.

—Se fuerte papá, ella querría que tu siguieras con tu vida, lo sabes bien—A Logan se le partía el corazón al escuchar los sollozos de su padre. Una extraña mezcla entre la empatía y el placer hacía que su mente diera vueltas; por un lado su rol de hijo sentía lastima por su padre; pero su rol de hombre sentía ese calor, esos fuertes brazos que se aferraban a su cuello, esa cercanía anhelada durante tanto tiempo, a esta confusión de sentimientos se le sumaba la culpa, la culpa por ver a su padre como algo más que eso, por verlo como un hombre. Al final el hijo terminó derramando lágrimas al igual que el padre, pero estas eran, en sí mismas, lágrimas de confusión pura.

El padre se tranquilizó y levantó la mirada, ahora fue él quien secó las lágrimas de su hijo con sus dedos, y quien rozó suavemente su mejilla.

—Seré fuerte—Dijo convencido. Su hijo tenía razón, todo este tiempo no había sido nada más que un cobarde, al no enfrentar la pérdida de su esposa. Pero ya era suficiente la auto compasión, debía avanzar y seguir con su vida, no solo por él mismo, sino por su hijo y por el recuerdo de su esposa. Esa noche durmieron abrazados, protegidos por la luz de la luna y la discreción de la noche, solo sintiendo el calor del otro pero disfrutándolo de manera diferente.

Desde aquella noche nada fue igual, el padre salió de su depresión, el hijo terminó sus estudios y se marchó a la universidad, al ver que su padre ahora había encontrado a una nueva mujer que parecía ser buena, alguien que lo había ayudado a recuperar su sonrisa. Así que tomó sus sentimientos y los enterró en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero en el lugar donde lo enterró, sin que pudiera evitarlo, creció una flor, en la que, en las noches de luna llena, en cada pétalo, se reflejaba la imagen de él y su padre abrazados, aquel momento que jamás olvidaría y que era el alimento mismo de la flor de sus sentimientos.

FIN

¿Qué tal estuvo? Dejenme un review con su opinión de verdad que recibir tan solo una opinion te da muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo, porque por eso es que escribo, para ustedes :) A partir de la próxima semana reanudaré las actualizaciones de los sabados (y agregaré el domingo :D) Nos vemos en la proxima

_**InariRusherBoy**_


End file.
